


Behind The Stage and Into The Hunt

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 2 - Jeongcheol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemy Lovers, Historical Fantasy, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mystery, Other Characters in Other works, Philosophy, Prequel, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow To Update, Spies & Secret Agents, Tension, hopefully very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“I guess we can never guess motivations clearly.” He baited trying to look philosophical.“Of course we can! See! These boys are coming for money to the Lady’s service no?” The old man bit.He turned to gauge Seungcheol’s reaction. Who, unlike his partner, had zero experience lying. He was glaring at the floor. Wanting to say something but bound not to.An upright misunderstood prince. Cliché if there ever was one.“But I wager its more to grow up. Gain experience of not just the East and its ways.” He offered trying to ease the tense boys.Jisoo nodded but stared at him, trying to figure him out.“And it may not be only that either.” He guessed.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE TRY!! >~<Can be read as a STAND ALONE...do tell how it works out that way, Happy to take feedback
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 2 - Jeongcheol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993645
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo!!!!!  
> The first chapter of what is turning out to be a huge saga. Again. :''')  
> But I want finish a sizable number of chapters before beginning posting. so I will post every week hopefully.  
> I found this chapter worthy of posting so do tell me how it goes!  
> This is also to show you guys that I haven't forgotten to complete the series and I am working until I am satisfied and proud of my work. Thank you for that confidence by the way :''')
> 
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

**COMPILER's Introduction:**

Welcome reader.

I am a historian. Of the Great South-Eastern Kingdom’s Ministry of Records. It is my noble duty and honour to record the past and present and hopefully the future of my Kingdom. A very proud people, we are. Bordered by the West, and North Kingdoms. Ruled by the Lee Clan. It is a rich land with a rich history and rich culture that is unique. The pride matched only by the grace of the West and the justice of the North and the knowledge of the former East. Beginning as a tribe that were hunter gatherers that were refusing to bow down to no nation, they slowly settled down and established themselves to form the Eastern Kingdom. This is celebrated by the numerous accounts, and dramatizations of the growth and flourishing of the empire. But none as dramatic of how the East turns to the South East.

So, how did a Kingdom turn into an empire encompassing two directions? And how did that affect the legacy of succession in said Kingdom?

Well, for that, one should go to the end of Lee Hyeonsik’s rule and the beginning of the coo that would destabilise the Southern Kingdom - what was a secretive and exotic nation lauded for being erudite.

One would think any story about Royalty begins with the King. But it begins with a prince. In fact, the most Eastern Prince one could ever encounter in the history....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He took a breath of fresh air. Straw and hay from the cart mingled with the smell of the wide river’s course they were following. So fresh. So new. The clear water like a companion with its soft crashing against the walls of the channels.

Ahhh. The South Kingdom. The Land of the Water Goddess of their myths. Truly, everything from the air to the roads here was different. Maybe it was the expansive rivers and the sea that bled into the land? The rivers wide and the roads pebbled. People simple yet educated with the wisdom of the gods. An agrarian land of sweeping wealth. With its urban mysteries and rural wonders. All under the expansive blue canvas of the main God of the Sky.

The view from where he was sitting was just perfect to see that landscape. Lush lands with mere spots of civilization. But in his view were only the river banks and uneven roads of the quaint countryside. All this would go away as he goes back to the city. A pity. He would miss this….maybe he could-

“Boy!”

The cart they were in jostled and he jerked to them.

_Me? Odd._

It was the old man in the cart. Nothing very important to note of him. The only occupant besides a pair of easterners.

“You from the South right?”

He wasn’t. But he nodded. He had practically lived there for six years so it should be the same.

“You know, these boys look foreign no?” He asked in the unique flat tone of the South.

He shrugged.

“Apparently they’re going to join some Consort Bae’s service! Just in time for the Minister Festival!”

That was rather odd. She hadn’t informed them.

Also, when the men had entered near the East’s border, he had taken a good look at them. Simple clothes. But no wear and tear. Disguised blonde hair for both of them. But no covering the well groomed hair. Left to the care of servants.

One was broad shouldered. As if he were the prince of the two. A wrestler. The calloused hands stood testament to many sand pits clearly. The other boy was a little thin next to him and had the look of nobility. But it was not of the East either. It was more of a face from the North. Quite an unlikely pair, but clearly as thick as thieves.

This description only served to make sure that he kept an eye on them later.

_Disguised nobility. A wrestler and a warrior. Clearly._

In fact, he had an inkling of who they were. Just an inkling. But it would be detrimental to him if he were to be honest. He nodded again. That made the boys, of eighteen, stiffen slightly. They weren’t seasoned.

_It was quite unlucky they met me._

“Say, do you have any stories of your country then?” He offered.

“Stories?” Broad-shoulders asked.

He snickered inwardly. Why was everybody against the idea of exchanging stories? It was quite the productive pursuit. But he just beamed at them and shrugged.

“I am a kid after all. Humour me”

That earned a disbelieving look from the gentle boy. As if the boy knew past his haggard disguise who he was. But it was going to be very hard. Even if they are who he thought they were, they wouldn’t remember him.

“Fine, how about you tell me about the Crown Prince of the East? I heard he is very famous!” He prodded with an innocent smile.

Panic.

_Perfect. Hello Crown Prince Seungcheol. And if I am right, the man next to him is his friend and servant Jisoo._

“Oh yes!” The old man joined. “I heard he is quite the ladies’ man~”

“Understatement” Jisoo snorted.

Seungcheol glared at his companion. “He has had his fair share I suppose.”

“I heard he is quite the fighter too. At the tender age of seventeen. Am I right?” He asked looking out at the scenic route.

The old man this time replied. “Of course. Apparently he is quite aloof of his reputation too.”

He smiled. He could imagine Seungcheol’s reddening face without turning around.

“People believe he is quite cruel. And detached. Even to his own brother-“

“No.”

Before he could complete, Seungcheol cut him off. He turned to the prince in the carriage with a frown. If not, then why so sensitive to the topic? The Seungcheol he knew didn’t care much for what people had to say…

But it had seemed that he had ticked off Seungcheol however because the man acted a bit flustered. “He…he is a bit crude I guess…but people can be wrong.”

He smirked.

_It seems they were extremely wrong in this case._

“That they can. But how would you know?” He countered again.

Jisoo pursed his lips. “We’ve seen him…around.”

“Then sirs must be very very affluent” he offered.

“Yes! Say, boy!” He turned with a questioning look to the old man. “Don’t people say it is because of his father?”

He shrugged and turned to the road not missing the clenched fists of the Crown Prince. Father had always been a touchy subject for the Crown Prince. The King had a notorious reputation of being indifferent. It is said that the night the Crown Prince’s mother died, he merely left for his quarters without batting an eyelash. And also, it had seemed, the reputation with women was something inherited, as he had, along with Prince Jihoon and Prince Seungcheol, another illegitimate child. It would make sense then for the apple not to fall far from the tree.

But…the expression of fury on Seungcheol’s face did not match up with the tutelage under a man like the Eastern King…

“I guess we can never guess motivations clearly.” He baited trying to look philosophical.

“Of course we can! See! These boys are coming for money to the Lady’s service no?” The old man bit.

He turned to gauge Seungcheol’s reaction. Who, unlike his partner, had zero experience lying. He was glaring at the floor. Wanting to say something but bound not to.

_An upright misunderstood prince. Cliché if there ever was one._

“But I wager its more to grow up. Gain experience of not just the East and its ways.” He offered trying to ease the tense boys.

Jisoo nodded but stared at him, trying to figure him out.

“And it may not be only that either.” He guessed.

The old man shrugged, clearly not understanding the statement. But the boys froze. And turned to him. Now blatantly glaring.

“I suppose you have a knack for guessing.” Seungcheol offered. “May I ask who you are?”

He hopped off the cart and turned to the quickly leaving cart. And to the shocked passengers he offered,

“If we meet next time maybe I will tell you! Until then, May the river goddess help you in your journey!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Source: Private Records of Crown Prince Seungcheol of the Eastern Kingdom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua extended a hand out to Seungcheol out of habit then brought it back behind his back.

“Honestly Jisoo-yah…not when we are outside! Finally I get an opportunity to stand as your equal and you have to go doing these things.” Seungcheol muttered getting down by himself onto the paved roads of the Southern Capital.

Jisoo merely tilted his head fondly and offered “Habit.” Ignoring the roll of eyes to look at him in favour of looking at the city.

The Southern Capital. Called in their native tongue as the Bridge. It was the centre of knowledge of their world. And lived up to its name. The tallest spire in the square was that of a library. The shortest was that of a new bookseller. But that didn’t mean a lack of entertainment. The South was known to be the hub for the arts. The music was flowing freely and dancers and actors littered the town centre.

But all these paled in comparison to the large dome that eclipsed the skyline. The Stage. The palace of the King was behind it. But it mattered little in uniqueness. It was known to be one of the most egalitarian arenas of legislation and debates. No one was placed in front of the other. A large indoor amphitheatre. Even the King sat with the common people.

But with the slaves that had been recently released, and the people slowly becoming prosperous, the South had begun to use the arena for everything ranging from fierce fights to the most dramatic plays.

“So you might want to brief me about the mission.” Seungcheol interrupted.

Jisoo sighed. Leave it to him to not care about the ‘frivolities’ as he called them.

“I don’t know. But we have to wait for orders after joining Lady Bae’s service and infiltrating the court.”

“Oh. Anything I need to know to survive here?”

Jisoo sighed. Seungcheol was not part of the plan. So of course. He would not know how the south was and the ways it worked. He had just rushed out to join his friend. Defying the King. A first outright defiance on top of that. And leaving his brother to deal with the aftermath.

“Just that you shouldn’t mess with the King and of course, the Ministry of Steam.” Joshua said. Seeing Seungcheol frown, he was about to begin telling him who they were.

“Spies right? But why the steam?”

Joshua shrugged. Southerners were always going to be a mystery to him. They were a land of so much knowledge. And yet believed in such…myths and naming schemes that it was almost contradictory to the very nature of their knowledge. Their Ministries were named by their presiding element of nature. The King in fact was known as the Minister of Water. The Minister for Arts was the Minister of Ink. Spies under the Minister of Steam. Warriors under Fire. Agriculture under Earth. Medicine under Wind. Manufacturing under-

“So we have to join Lady Bae’s service?” Seungcheol confirmed for the fifth time. “Or is that a ruse?”

“Part ruse. On her recommendation, we are to join the minstrels at court and participate in the upcoming festival. They fall under the Ministry of Ink – the one taking care of the Arts.”

“Minstrels? Father allowed this?”

Joshua pursed his lips. “No. We are to be stage men. We help them behind the scenes. I will lose my head if you dance under my watch.”

Seungcheol laughed. “No he won’t. Also, I wouldn’t dance.”

“Because you can’t?” Joshua guessed.

“That…and because I would rather play the flute.”

Joshua sighed. This trip was going to be a tough one. But…somehow, something didn’t add up. Joshua looked at his prince. His friend. He had told him well in advance he was going on a mission. And yet…coming here was orchestrated as a whimsical decision. Seungcheol was not an idiot. He knew full well the repercussions. He was supposed to have a very important crown making ceremony in fact in a month. Ignoring that would definitely incur ire. And yet here he was. Taking in the scene of the town square with a certain light wonder.

“ _Why are you here Seungcheol-ah_?”

The words came unbidden from his mouth.

The Prince just paused and looked forward. And smiled. “I wanted to join you.”

“Yes. But why?”

Seungcheol frowned.

“I am flattered but I would be as much of a fool as the old man we travelled with if I thought your intentions were merely that.”

Seungcheol’s eyes lost their usual focus. He stood a little dazed. He was doing that a lot even on the cart and the carriage to the border.

“I think you already know.”

Joshua thought it was wild. The idea confused his head. Why? It had been seven years since he had left. The King has expressly banned looking for him. And Seungcheol was the one who had ordered the search called off. But…there was no other explanation. They had lost their trail here. This was the last time he had seen the ward he considered his brother.

“ _Seokmin_ ” He vocalised past the lump in his throat.

The smile on Seungcheol’s face confirmed it.

“Didn’t you feel happy? Seeing a boy of the age Seokmin should have been now? Speaking so wisely….I want my brother Jisoo-yah. He should have been on that cart with us. And to ensure I get him, I don’t care if I bring down the Southern Empire in the process.”

Joshua reeled further. Here stood not that cliché prince. But a dangerous one. One that would stop at nothing for what he wanted. And he didn’t know what will happen if he would continue like this.

_Maybe this trip will turn out to be what you need one way or another Seungcheol-ah. You will either gain your brother or lose your burdens. Either way, I shall stand by your side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post.  
> Anyone want to guess what manufacturing comes under? ;)  
> Next Update - Coming Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a log time, but I had exams and am finally free of them~ So me has come to update!

There was noise everywhere. It was dusty. And hot. And cramped. And he was pissed. Never in his seventeen years of existence had he ever shared a bar counter with three men. True, he did sneak out to the East capital. And even visited the seediest of pubs, but never had he found the need to share. Did he mention already it was cramped?

And the noise just wouldn’t stop! Especially from the corner of the pub!

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes in that direction. All the men in the table were huddled around the stage and looking towards someone nestled from view. In the far corner of the room. And were cheering too loud. And saying that in a pub itself was an indication of how bad it was.

And there was Jisoo, sitting beside him gently sipping wine and fiddling their inn key. Unruffled. While he was having the worst time in a long time.

“Why are we in a pub?” He yelled.

Jisoo sighed. “What did you expect for a mission? We came early to scout the place didn’t we? That’s what we’re doing.”

“I-“

“You expected some roof-sitting and some cool moves.” Jisoo completed. “You’ve been watching bad drama.”

Seungcheol wept for the loss of his ideal mission.

_To happen to me like this .. on my first mission on top of that!_

“Fine. About the boy-“

“May I get you anything else?” A flat voice interrupted.

The man who greeted them from the other side of the counter was a boy who looked just as flat and expressionless as his voice. Black eyes. Decent black hair. He was well built for his age. Lean yet strong. He had the uniform of a bartender above a tight shirt that emphasized that good build. But he still seemed out of place. Too stoic for the bubbly scene. He held in his hand a few empty glasses. So he clearly meant it in passing to ask them. But Seungcheol couldn’t help but notice how he was staring at them. Analysing them.

Seungcheol shook his head but met the gaze while narrowing his eyes.

“So?” The man asked.

Jisoo was quick to reply. “Maybe another glass of this wine?”

The boy nodded. But then stayed.

“Problem?” Seungcheol asked.

The boy shook his head. Still unruffled. “I was wondering whether you were someone new.”

“Well?” Seungcheol baited.

The boy was too cool for him to be anyone ordinary. He had been a little too suspicious for Seungcheol’s liking.

But the bait was ignored in favour of a glare. The boy was offended.

“Bartender~” A voice came.

Seungcheol froze. That voice was rather sweet. But not overpowering. Someone was sitting next to them all along. He whipped his head to Jisoo.

_When did he come?_

They had been so distracted by the bartender that they had missed this person. Seungcheol turned to him. But the boy ignored him in favour of the bar tender. He drew in a breath. He only got a look of the boy’s profile. But-

_Oh heaven. He is beautiful._

Seungcheol was not unfamiliar with beauty. In fact he was surrounded by it since birth. Beautiful consorts by his father, beautiful sisters by his side. The occasional beautiful teacher. But all of them paled in comparison. It wasn’t that the man had on the finest of powders like the women he had been with. Neither was he decked in the finest silks of the land. But it was something that just kept Seungcheol fixed.

The man was so objectively beautiful, describing it was beyond Seungcheol.

He had soft features but not too soft either. Brown hair in short curls on his head that seemed fluffy like the fur of rabbits. Eyes shaped like almonds and glistening like diamonds and cheeks as soft as the silks his mother used to wrap him in. Lips that seemed to lift into an innocent smile emphasising its coral colour. A jaw like that curved like a smooth bow into slender frame and even slender neck. Oh god, his neck. It was like a column of the smoothest bamboo he could ever find. And the collar bones were regrettably under the threadbare shirt the man sported.

(Compiler’s note: It becomes clear to me that this has been edited many times as possible by the Prime Minister. He scratched out multiple adjectives. In fact he even replaced the scroll by the looks of it, so I suppose we can all understand the sentiment held till today)

“Mister. Please stop looking at my hyung that way.” The bartender growled.

Seungcheol snapped out of his daze.

_Embarrassing. I usually am the one fawned over._

Maybe the man also would be interested if he made eye contact? He tried to look a little harder. Gain some attention.

A pinch on the thigh came from Jisoo.

“Ack!”

“Behave.” Jisoo hissed.

But the man was oblivious. “Bartender-ssi? Can you pass me a glass of water?” He was teasing the bartender and giggling.

_Like a bunny_

Seungcheol smiled. _Cute._ A calloused palm came in between them just as the man turned.

“Mister. Enough.” The man repeated.

Seungcheol turned to him frowning to find the boy ready to fight.

“Woo~ it’s okay~ just get me my water no?” He asked. But still, the man didn’t turn to Seungcheol.

“Yes hyung.” ‘Woo’ grumbled and left. Not before glaring at Seungcheol one last time though.

“Apologies. Woo is overprotective sometimes.” The mysterious beauty said still staring in front.

“None taken. Sorry for staring. One cannot help but stare. You are beautiful.” Jisoo complimented with his wits on him.

Seungcheol felt a little irritated at being put off balance. But he nodded along. He should have been the one to say it, but he was understandably stunned.

No blush appeared but a small smile bloomed out of shyness. That was cruel to Seungcheol’s heart. He couldn’t take more of them. Still no turning to him.

“May I know who you are?” Seungcheol asked. Any clue to meet him again. Any talk to make him turn.

The man traced a lean long finger, calloused and yet delicate, along the rim of a glass. “Hannie.”

“Just Hannie?” Jisoo prodded.

Seungcheol shrugged off the suspicion in Jisoo’s voice. The man seemed too demure. Too naïve. People who were in their circles never had such an innocence to them. It was stolen. By court, by lies and by killing. But the man seemed untouched by it.

“Yep. No parents to give me more than that sorry.” He said with an awkward laugh.

Seungcheol felt a little guilty and he was sure Jisoo was too. They had lulled into an awkward silence too because of it.

“My name is Cheol.” Seungcheol offered.

That made the man perk up. But still looking in front and into the rows of bottles and cured wine that stood in front of them. Lost in thought.

“Cheol….hmmm.” He savoured the word. “And your companion?”

“Josh.” Jisoo gave reluctantly.

“Cheol and Josh….hmmmm….”

Even when he hummed, the velvet voice was almost lyrical. Seungcheol was falling fast.

“What brings you here?” He asked. “I just got my day off. So thought I would come. I sing!”

“We-“ Seungcheol began.

“We are going to join the festival. Will you be joining too?” Jisoo covered.

“Yes! I look forward to seeing you-“

“Hyung.”

Woo had returned. Seungcheol frowned. Now Hannie’s attention would be harder to get.

“Your water.” He said placing an intricate wood carved cup in front of Hannie.

“Thank you Wonwoo-yah~” He said ruffling his head.

Seungcheol glared at Wonwoo. Jealous.

Wonwoo glared back. Smug.

Hannie swallowed the water and stood up breaking their glaring match.

“Anyway! I hope you can please the King by the performance and get that prize!”

“Y-You too!” Seungcheol got out standing up to get a glimpse again. Jisoo’s hand came onto his shoulder in a gesture of support. But Hannie had turned around and was approaching the rowdy crowd in the crowd.

“Thank you Cheol-ssi. May the river goddess help you in your journey~”

Seungcheol’s blood froze. And Jisoo’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

_They hadn’t said anything about a journey._

**Author's Note:**

> This time everything will be under one fic so there won't be confusions.  
> Any doubts confusions and questions, do write! They help!  
> I don't expect much from this, but hopefully I get the story out of my head and onto the page. I am trying something new here so bear with me. >-<  
> THANK YOU FOR READING  
> HOW WAS IT?  
> CARE TO WRITE IT DOWN BELOW? *Intense puppy eyes*  
> kinda lonely here...
> 
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE


End file.
